Careful with my heart
by Hatashia
Summary: The journey's almost over..what will happen next? Kikyo reflects on her life and the life of another. Her thoughts and soul come back as the jewel shards come back together as the shikon no tama. [Inu & Kik]
1. Careful with my heart

**_Word From Hatashia_**: Here goes my first fan fic. erm...yeah give me reviews please. 

This story...is from one of my fantasies. 

Yes people, I have fantasies of Kikyo and Inuyasha. In a non-sexual context. No duh...and people let me remind you that " " means she/him or whomever is **talking** and ' ' means that they are **thinking**. Shocking isn't it? 

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Inuyasha...wish I did though. Some old guy in Japan owns Him.

_Hatashia_: I'mma rate this fic to be...a K plus

**Loner**: why? You scared to do some naughty things in there?

_Hatashia_: Perv. People...lets move on the the story shall we?  
-mumbles- "or else I'll move to mediaminer"

**Loner**: What'd ya say?

_Hatashia_: Oh nothing, heh.

_**Careful with my heart**_

_Chapter One_

'Keep me alive to this world' 'Never let it stop' Moving slowly by the trail... 'Is this where and how I'm meant to be'  
Slowing taking in the coldness of the morning, she continued to walk on. She whispered, "Let it be known from this day on...my soul be in touched". 'I know its true...everything I do will not be in vain'  
The woman seemed deep in thought that she did not realize where she was.

-

"HURRY UP KAGOME!" "We have to get to those jewel shards!"

"I KNOW Inuyasha!" Taking a breath, she calmly continued talking. "Inuyasha, you know I have a huge test to take" Getting up, Kagome walked towards the well. "KAGOME!" "GET BACK HERE"  
He pulled on her uniform. "Agghhh...INUYASHA" "I HAVE to go, SIT BOY!" Falling face down on the ground, he cursed dreadfully. "Bye shippo" Kagome walked on to the well. "Bye Kagome!" Jumping in the well, she went back to her own time.

"Tssk tssk Inuyasha", said the perverted monk. Inuyasha glared, "what?" The monk chuckled, "Inuyasha...we are almost done with our journey. Kagome should be able to go and come as she pleases" FEH was all that Inuyasha said. However...it was true. Looking back at all those memories, it pleased him. 'What now I wonder...' 'What will happen after this? We already defeated the son of a bitch Naraku.' He whispered..."whats left but to finish up with this journey"

Looking by, the woman had alonging look. "Inuyasha..." she whispered.

* * *

**_End of chapter one_**

_Hatashia_: Yeah yeah, I already know Imma get bad reviews.

I had a dream about this...it might be the 2nd chap. to this story. Lol.


	2. Even Beautiful Things Fade

**_Word From Hatashia_**: wheeeee blah...Lol Just read some stories on Inuyasha & Kikyo. I know I know, I gave up on them long ago...but I felt sorry for Kikyo. In most stories, I have read they always make her evil and a big bitch. 

They would also call her a slut. I really do not like authors that do that. Anyhow, anime is...addicting, I swear this is like the Japanese drug that they feed to the U.S Lol. I still read anime, just not often. It'd be a drug that way

yeah...erm well thats all. hmmm -thinks-

'I should go flying sometimes' Lol.

...hmm and Loner isn't in today. Poor thing's sick with the flu.

_**Even Beautiful things fade**_

_Chapter 2_

"bah! why isn't Kagome back yet." The monk looked up, "Inuyasha? the way you treat her is the way you see her...the way you treat her is the way she often becomes." Inuyasha glared for a moment before saying "what the hell does that mean?" Miroku closed his eyes. 'Inuyasha are you really that dense...' "Inuyasha, do you have feelings for Kagome?" Inuyasha looked at the demon slayer. "hmm...why?" "Do you and Miroku have feelings for each other?" Sango was shocked by the question. She blushed, and turned around. "heh, well...that clears that subject."

-

Kikyo opened her eyes and it was midday. She grabbed her bow and arrows, got up, and was yet again walking to the village of her sister. She over came the hill no longer then an hour later and was at the village. "Lady Kikyo". "Its Lady Kikyo". "She came back as she went". These remarks followed Kikyo as she went more and more in the village. She paused, "Inuyasha?" Kikyo said in a loud whisper. "Is that you". Kikyo walked to her sister's hut and soon saw Inuyasha, a man in a purple robe and women with demon slayer outfit on and a young fox demon, but Kikyo stopped to see no Kagome. "Inuyasha?". Kikyo's voice echoed in Inuyasha's sliver dog ears. "Kikyo". Inuyasha said turning around to see Kikyo's cold and sad look that was painted across her face.  
Inuyasha smelled the air, "Kikyo...you smell...different". Kikyo stoped him, "Inuyasha, lets go somewhere we can talk..alone"

'hmm...this should be rather nice' "heh" the monk was wondering where this should take Kagome and Inuyasha.

-

"Where is Kagome?". "Kagome went back to her own time". Inuyasha flung himself at Kikyo. His salty tears washed over Kikyo's white top. Kikyo held Inuyasha closed and patted his head with her hand. Inuyasha then let go, looked up into Kikyo's eyes, and said in a soft voice a "Kikyo your warm, bit of life is in you..." Inuyasha didn't finish his sentence. Kikyo was, with a bit of a soul. "Inuyasha...I found out something.." "The jewel shards...they are almost complete are they not?" ...Inuyasha looked at her confusingly. "They are" Kikyo held her hands, looking at Inuyasha. "I am getting my soul back.."

* * *

**_Hatashia:_** Yerp! That's right. I'm going to leave it at that. Lol The next chap. should be rather nice don't you think? But...again, this is my first fan fic. Heh 


End file.
